1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device and system providing white light with various color temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), emit light as a result of the induced recombination of electrons and holes. LEDs consume a reduced amount of power and enjoy relatively long lifespan as compared to conventional incandescent light bulbs or other light sources. Additionally, LEDs can be highly integrated and can be placed in a narrow spaces. Further, LEDs are resistant to vibration.
A light emitting device is capable of generating light of various wavelengths according to the manner in which it is manufactured. For example, light emitting devices can be configured to generate blue light, ultraviolet (UV) light, white light, or the like.
An example method of manufacturing a white light emitting device capable of generating white light will now be described. That is to say, a white light emitting device capable of generating bluish white light can be manufactured by coating a yellow phosphor material on a bluish light emitting element (LED) that emits blue light. Alternatively, the white light emitting device capable of generating reddish white light can be manufactured by coating a yellow phosphor material and red phosphor material on the bluish LED.
The above-example white light emitting devices, however, are commonly developed to be configured using a phosphor coating technique that maximizes luminescence efficiency at a fixed color temperature, that is, a temperature of bluish white or reddish white. As a result, a device that outputs white light with various color temperatures cannot be implemented using a single white light emitting device.